The Assessment and Recruitment Core contributes to the overall connectedness of the TCLD by providing overall data collection oversight, core assessment, and recruitment. For assessment, these responsibilities include: (a) development of professional development materials required to train examiners on the proposed assessment battery and oversight of all examiner training; (b) development of assessment procedures that minimize the amount of testing time per child and impact experienced by collaborating schools; (c) development of procedures that ensure confidentiality of collected data; (d) the acquisition of data and project specific data for Projects 2-4 including demographic data and contextual data on participating schools and school attendance areas; and (e) development and management of scoring verification procedures that ensure all data is accurately recorded and scored by examiners prior to batch processing by the Data Management and Statistics Core (C). For recruitment, these responsibilities include: (a) establishment and maintenance of collaborative relationships with participating schools); (b) establishment and maintenance of community relationships within the school attendance areas to ensure high levels of student participation and community awareness of the proposed research; (c) participation in school and community meetings to provide project updates and report findings (e.g., parent-teacher meetings, school orientation meetings, parent nights, community Cloth meetings); (d) recruitment of participants for Projects 2-4; and (e) participation in Individualized Educational Program meetings if project students are identified for special education.